On Call
by CampWolf
Summary: Serena can't sleep and she knows why.


It had been almost a week since the kiss. And she still couldn't sleep. Thoughts running around her head like flies in a bottle, about the kiss, the awkwardness and ultimately Bernie's "wise" decision of not mentioning it again. That evening in the office, she would have declared her feelings for Bernie, that is, if the Doctor hadn't shut it down first.

She knew Bernie was on the night shift tonight, ever since the awkward evening they had tried to avoid each other, resulting in Serena taking the day shift and Bernie the night shift at AAU. As she turned over in the hope of sleep, she wondered if anybody else had noticed the change in atmosphere between the two. She knew that Bernie had already felt the wrath of the rumor-mill but she didn't want her to experience it again because of her. She was too amazing a woman to be torn apart again.

The night shift at AAU had been relatively quiet. Bernie Wolfe had been able to catch up on her long overdue paperwork in between seeing patients. Now she was laying on her back on the somewhat uncomfortable single bed in the on-call room. She knew that Dr. Copeland had everything under control, and he had suggested she should get some sleep as she was obviously surviving on caffeine. After what had seemed like 10 minutes of sleep, she awoke to a feeling of somebody else being present in the room. She startled awake as someone sat down on the side of the bed. With the help of the lights shining through the venetian blinds, there could be no doubt of who her visitor was.

"Serena? What are you doing here? Is everything all right?" Bernie propped herself onto her elbows.

"Yes, everything is fine. Well, except I can't sleep. At all actually. Haven't slept properly in days" the dark rings under Serena's eyes supported this fact. "Why on earth not?" Bernie asked. "I, uh, I can't stop thinking," she held a long pause "about everything. Everything that happened between us. It's just floating around my mind all the time". Bernie opened her mouth to speak, but Serena took her hand and interrupted before she could make a sound, "listen, I've never done this before, I've never felt like this before, with anyone really, not even Edward. This is something else, and it scares the life out of me". Serena couldn't make herself to look at Bernie so she kept her gaze fixated on the hand she was holding. That slender skilled hand she had seen in action so many times. The hand she so longed for to touch her face. "That night in the theatre, after we kissed, I was so confused, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what I wanted," Bernie made a move to speak, but Serena was quicker; "I want you, Bernie. I want to be with you". She turned her head and looked straight into Bernie Wolfe's eyes, teary but sparkling by the sound of this news. A smile formed on both their faces as they gazed at each other for what seemed like eternity. Bernie stretched her arm, cupping Serena's face, caressing her cheek with her thumb. Serena leaned in and placed a kiss softly on the lips of her love. As Bernie responded to the kiss, the movement became more passionate. Lips parted and tongues started exploring each other. Neither of them heard the door opening and the stream of light it let in.

Dominic Copeland gave a little cough, which startled them both. "Ms Wolfe, if you could untangle yourself from Miss Campbell, we have a stabbing coming in. ETA is 6 minutes," he said with a smug smile on his face. Serena couldn't help but chuckle lightly over the choice of words. "Yes, I'll be right there Dr. Copeland" Bernie answered with a big smile. Her cheeks were flushed but not with embarrassment. Dom left the room and closed the door behind him.

"You better go home and get some sleep, you look horrible. You don't want to start rumors about your nightly activities Ms. Campbell?" Bernie smiled while trying to get out of bed with Serena still lying halfway across her. "Home? My shift starts in five hours. Before I make it home and to bed it'll be time to get up again". She settled down on the single bed, looking teasingly up at Bernie who was now the one sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'll have those 5 hours here. Do you need my help with the incoming patient?" Bernie leaned down and placed a quick kiss, "no I'll be fine, love. Sleep tight". With a last glance at Serena settling into the bed, she left the room.

Two hours later, Bernie Wolfe returned to the on-call room. Dom had assured her that he would be okay on his own, and that he would wake her up 40 minutes before the shift ended. As she entered the room she couldn't help the feeling of butterflies as she looked at the sleeping Serena. She bent down and kissed her forehead. Serena stirred, opened her eyes slightly. She smiled and shuffled backwards toward the wall, thus making room for Bernie to join her. Once lying down, Bernie wrapped her arm around Serena, who nuzzled her face up against Bernie's neck, swung her leg over her lover's and her arm across her chest. As they lay there, Serena listened to the steady heartbeat of her girlfriend and she fell asleep.

Raf Di Lucca was ready for the morning shift. Well rested and caffeinated he changed from his civilian clothes to his scrubs only to realize that his work shoes were missing. Puzzled by this he tried to remember where he had them last; the last shift he had was the Monday night shift. Making his way through the ward he said good morning to Dominic Copeland who was just finishing changing a catheter. Opening the door to the on-call room, he made it directly toward the cabinets by the far side of the room. "Wait Raf, you can't go in … " Too late for Dominic Copeland to stop him.

The stream of light hit Bernie Wolfe directly in the face and she awoke, slowly. The woman lying next to her woke by the yelling from Dom. Raf stood still as he realized what was happening in front of his eyes.

"Morning Raf, ready for your shift?" Serena asked calm as day, as if the scenario in front of Raf's eyes was as normal as anything. "Sorry, I couldn't stop him, I had my hands full with Mr. Davidson's catheter" Dom quipped. "It's okay Dominic, I guess he had to be told somehow" Serena said smiling up at Bernie who placed a kiss on the top of her head. Raf looked flabbergasted, didn't know what to say nor think. "You okay Mr. Di Lucca?" Bernie asked sarcastically trying hard not to laugh at his facial expression. Finally pulling himself together Raf answered; "Yes, I'm fine. I just forgot my shoes here last shift". With her usual calmness, and without any pretense Bernie slowly said "Well, I suggest you pick up your shoes, leave the room as quickly as possible, and make sure to close the door behind you" while turning grinning to Serena and placing a kiss on her lover's smiling lips.


End file.
